Expectations and Awareness
by LiLy-saLvatore-cuLLen
Summary: In which James is extremely aware of a certain Lily Evans pressed underneath him, and Lily was not expecting a certain James Potter to topple on top of her. Even though she was in his bed...


Every morning when she woke up, Lily Evans expected a lot of things.

She expected to have to tame her wild auburn hair (for some reason it was so frizzy in the morning, but would behave the rest of the day. She couldn't understand it.)

She expected to sit next to her two good friends, Frank Longbottom and Alice Prewitt at breakfast and watch them share a good morning kiss before they began to pick and choose amongst the delicious commodities provided by the house elves that morning.

She expected the Marauders, or more specifically, James Potter and Sirius Black, to declare and engage in a fruit salad war (Sirius swears it is to protect Professor McGonagall's integrity and purity.)

She expected to sit down in Advanced Potions after lunch and go through an entire class period of Severus Snape looking at her out of the corner of his eye, a permanent glare etched onto his sallow, hook-nosed face.

She expected to receive a load of homework that she somehow manages to balance with her Head Girl duties every afternoon and evening.

Yes, Lily Evans expected a lot of things. But never in her dizziest daydreams- ones she should write down on a piece of parchment, crumple, un-crumple, shred into tiny pieces, burn those pieces, place those ashes in a box, then that box inside a chest, and invite the Giant Squid for a gourmet meal of cedar chest with a side of broken dreams which it would eat and it would remain in the abyss that was its stomach at the bottom of the Black Lake for eternity- did she expect to realize that she had fallen in love with James Potter.

* * *

><p>James Potter was aware of many things.<p>

He was aware that no matter what he did, his hair would continue being unruly and rumpled.

He was aware that Peter's feet were once again on his pillow, and his face where his feet should be on his bed whenever he woke up, giving the appearance that Peter's feet could indeed snore.

He was aware that Remus somehow always had something to read, no matter what.

He was aware of the chilly, slimy piece of watermelon currently venturing down his shirt after a particularly nasty catapult from Sirius (who, in all fairness, had a grape lodged in his nose, not that James would tell him or anything.)

He was aware that it was getting colder outside, meaning Quidditch games would start soon, and he would have to begin pushing his team harder in order to prepare them.

He was aware that tonight was a full moon.

Yes, James Potter was aware of many things. But never was he aware of the pair of emerald eyes (the very ones that he had fallen in love with all those years ago) that would glance at him every so often throughout the day, or that the girl behind those eyes was trying to determine a good place and time to reveal to James that she in fact, returned those sentiments.

* * *

><p>That night, after rounds, Lily went to her room, then the bathroom, in order to prepare herself for bed.<p>

James had found a substitute, for he had informed Lily earlier that day that he had received "a shitload of homework that was due Monday and I want to get a good head start on it" and would be "unable to do rounds with you tonight because I am so stressed about a certain essay."

Now that Lily was prepared for bed, she decided to see exactly how James was doing on his "shitload of homework."

Lily knocked on James' door. When there was no answer, she opened it and tentatively walked into his room. The first thing she noticed was that there was no light on. James couldn't possibly be here, and since he was also not present in the Heads' common room, Lily quickly deduced that James was not in the Heads' Tower at all.

Lily walked over to James' bed and sat down, turning on the bedside lamp.

So much for her plan.

She had practically mapped it all out during rounds. She would come back from rounds, get ready for bed, see how James was doing on his homework, offer to help, and then sometime along the line casually mention that she fancied him.

Then run to her room.

But, there was no James. All that planning for nothing.

Where could he be? It was way past midnight. He wouldn't be out this late… even if tomorrow was the weekend. He had to behave, being Head Boy and all. Now, Lily knew that he wouldn't give up all his Marauding ways. That was to be expected. But he had been doing a great job with his Head duties. He was responsible, mature, fair and kind… but he was still James Potter.

It had been a long night for Lily, walking around the castle and busting couples. She had done a lot of thinking… but she needed to wait for James so she could tell him how she felt. It was necessary!

Lily spent the next hour watching James' door, fiddling with her fingers, measuring two chunks of hair on each side of her head (was the left side longer than the right?), wiggling her toes (and for some reason being extremely fascinated by this…)

Eventually, Lily's eyes began to droop. Feeling too tired to even move, and pretty much forgetting where she was, she merely waved her wand and put out the light in James' room and fell asleep on his bed.

* * *

><p>Approximately 3 hours and 14 minutes later, James Potter stumbled through the portrait hole. Remus had been okay tonight. Not so violent or brutal. In fact, James had no sign of a scratch, bruise or cut anywhere.<p>

He may not be bloodied up, but to hell if he wasn't _tired_.

Running around with a werewolf tired one out. That was for sure and for certain.

Without even pausing by the bathroom to shower or brush his teeth, James had one goal on his mind: bed.

Walking into his pitch black room (but having memorized where everything was, so he didn't really even need the light anyway), and discarding his shirt, James made his way over to his bed.

Finally. Glorious, wonderful sleep.

Getting to the side of the bed he usually slept on, James unceremoniously plunged himself face down onto his bed.

Only to suddenly be aware of someone _else_ already there.

* * *

><p>Lily had not been expecting to be woken up in such a surprising manner. One minute she was fast asleep (and rather comfortable, too,) and the next, 800,000 pounds of something was falling on top of her.<p>

Naturally, she screamed a bit, and finding her wand next to her, waved it so the lights came on.

Looking up into the warm, confused hazel eyes of James Potter not but 2 inches away from her own had the tendency to wake one up if they weren't already completely awake.

"_LILY!"_

Ohhhh...no.

"Er… James."

"What… what are you… um…"

James was only _too_ _aware_ of the body lying underneath him. He was aware of every single part of his body, and every single part of her body pressed up against each other, no gaps, no spaces. His elbows were on either side of her head. Her leg was in between his own legs.

A very compromising position, indeed.

He was afraid to move. He would upset her, for sure.

He was already upsetting her. He just knew it. Lily hated him. Well, not so much… she actually quite enjoyed his company, but not _this _kind of company. He was in for it now. Should he move? No. That would alert… certain… _areas_ of his body to her presence and he _did not want that_. If this situation could get any more embarrassing, having _that_ happen would definitely assist in that.

So James stayed perfectly still, looking into the eyes of Lily Evans.

Lily was having a debate with herself as well.

_Would now be a good time to tell him how I feel?_

_But… what if he… doesn't like you anymore? What if he doesn't feel that way? Did he give up?_

_Should I just kiss him?_

Lily's eyes alternated looking into both of James' eyes.

She was so unsure.

James noted that Lily was neither screaming, pushing him off, nor in any other way giving him a clue that she was uncomfortable with this situation at all.

As long as she didn't move, he would have nothing to worry about.

But why wasn't she making this a big issue? Usually she would?

Could it be that…

That she didn't _mind_ being in this situation?

Should he kiss her and test his theory out?

No. Best not ruin a good thing.

James had dreamed of having Lily in this position for years, and now that he did…

He couldn't bring himself to do _anything._

He was pathetic. The boys would have themselves a laugh over this one!

She was _pathetic._

Hadn't she been waiting in here the whole night to tell him how she felt? And now that they were in this compromising situation, she was absolutely speechless.

_Just… just kiss him, Lily. What's the worst that could happen? You're in the perfect position to do such a thing as that! Just do it!_

_Just kiss her, Potter. When are you ever going to get this chance again? Just do it!_

Neither one expected to be met in a kiss halfway.

But both were extremely aware of the mouth that was currently pressed to their own.

As soon as James realized that Lily's mouth was on his, he instantly took control. Turning his head a little to the side, he began to gently and smoothly caress Lily's lips with his own. To his surprise, Lily returned the gesture, letting a soft moan escape her throat.

That was it for James. He snapped right then and there.

Nipping her bottom lip, he waited for her to open her mouth so that his tongue could dive in and explore new territory. Lily gladly accepted his offer and brought her hands up to run her fingers through his outrageous hair.

Their tongues danced, lips caressed lips until the very act of kissing itself became essential for both Lily and James to live.

Sadly, oxygen was also needed to live.

They broke apart at the same time, staring incredulously into each other's darkened eyes.

James gave Lily a shy smile.

Lily kissed James' nose and lay her head back down onto the pillow.

"Er, in case you weren't aware James, I er… fancy you."

James brought his mouth back down on Lily's for a short, chaste kiss.

"Not to worry, Miss Evans. I was definitely aware of that."

Lily kissed him again.

"I was kind of expecting that you would be."

**AN**

Okay. So I've had this idea bouncing around my head and computer for ages. And just when I was getting ready to go to sleep, my mind decided to start relaying the story to myself.

Naturally, I had to write it down so I wouldn't forget anything, and ended up writing the entire thing down.

R&R if you want!

_**Lily S.C.**_


End file.
